Talk:Ridley
Cleanup I've marked this article for a cleanup due to the jarble in the paragraphs. Lots of information I've never heard of in this article, so if you find sources that confirm these things, please put them in the article, even a link to a website is fine. I'll work on it later.--Richard 21:07, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Timeline We need a reason why Ridley is fully organic again in Super Metroid. I have made 4 possible timeline theories for Ridley after his first encounter with the Hunter: Timeline A: (Ridley going to Tallon IV) 1. Ridley 1 is defeated (not destroyed) in the Ridley Area on Zebes during Zero Mission. 2A. When the Zebesian Pirates split in two groups (or possibly more, as there are still 2 frigates whose fates are unknown) after the Fall of Zebes, the group that went to Tallon IV took Ridley (who might have been heavily wounded) with them. and fixed them with their cyborg technology, creating Meta-Ridley. 2B. The Zebesian Pirates started cloning Ridley, the DNA samples they used for this might have been from before or after his initial defeat on Zebes. 3. The Hunter attacks Orpheon, and Meta-Ridley is forced to flee to Tallon IV. Meta-Ridley is defeated through the combined effort of the Hunter and the Chozo statues. Meta-Ridley falls into the Impact Crater, and most likely escaped while Aran was fighting Metroid Prime in the Impact Crater. 4. MP3C happens, and this Ridley is completely destroyed. (will not tell anything else due to spoilers) 5. Super Metroid: The successfully cloned Ridley from Zebes attacks Ceres and steals the last Metroid. He MIGHT have been completely destroyed in this game, either from his battle with the Hunter or the destruction of Zebes, although I think it's not likely, as the Federation apparantly has a frozen Ridley on the BSL research station, this Ridley might have been another clone, though. Timeline B: (Ridley staying on Zebes, as it was intended before Prime) 1. Same as above. 2A. When the Zebesian Pirates split in two groups (or possibly more, as there are still 2 frigates whose fates are unknown) after the Fall of Zebes, the group that went to Tallon IV took some DNA samples of Ridley with them, cloned him and altered him with cyborg technology; creating Meta-Ridley. 2B. The Zebesian Pirates kept the Original Ridley. 3. Same as above. 4. Same as above. 5. Super Metroid: The Original Ridley from Zebes attacks Ceres and steals the last Metroid. He MIGHT have been completely destroyed in this game, either from his battle with the Hunter or the destruction of Zebes, although I think it's not likely, as the Federation apparantly has a frozen Ridley on the BSL research station, this Ridley might have been another clone, though. Timeline C: -All Ridley's are clones (Zero Mission one might have been the origibal, though). If one of the theories above were to be true, it is unknown why the High Command didn't just order an army of Ridleys to be made, thus making any other means of conquest (through Metroids, Phazon or the base on Zebes) unneccesary. Timeline D: -As stated in the article, all Ridley's are the same entity, save for Ridley-X, which is a X-clone of the frozen Original. Although the "massive phazon exposure from the explosion recreates his organic tissue" is highly unlikely, I don't see any other way of him surviving everything. Maybe his Meta-Ridley armor was removed or something? :Woah, long post. However, I'm sorry to say but theories aren't really helpful. If we could find info from Nintendo or something, then we could put it in the article. For all we know, these are all the same Ridleys. However, we'll never know unless Nintendo officially confirms this. Nice timelines though.--Richard 01:27, 24 October 2007 (UTC) The reason Ridley is organic again is because he eats other organisms to rebuild his organic body. I forgot where I heard this, but I know it to be true. SA-X96 20:23, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I know I heard it on the main page of this article. It says that that fact is said in the Manga. DoomZero 20:32, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that is where I heard it. One day, I got really bored, so I read all the manga about Samus' beginning. Thanks! SA-X96 23:14, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Ridley>Meta Ridley>Omega Ridley According to Metroid: Zero Mission, Meta Ridley is the Final Boss when Samus tries to escape Zebes after her ship is shot down. As this is a more recent game, it should supersede the information in Metroid and thus Meta Ridley's first creation and appearance is as the final boss in Metroid: Zero Mission and should be edited as so. I also believe that the Meta Ridley seen throughout Metroid Prime is meant to be the same Meta Ridley as seen at the end of Metroid: Zero Mission after escaping the base there on Zebes. As an explanation as to why he is normal again in Super Metroid, it is partially explained at the end of Corruption that after destroying all the Phazon from its original source everything it infected returns to normal as before. As Ridley only survived due to merging with the Phazon during Corruption it is logical to assume that once it was removed he was revived in his original form, similarly to how Samus returns to normal as well. He was either fully rejuvenated or quickly received medical attention, in either case he returned to his original self. :Actualy Mecha Ridley is the last boss of Metroid Zero Mission. There is several differences between the two. The major difference is that Mecha Ridley is a robotic version of Ridley (a fake to say it quickly) and Meta Ridley is a cyborg (Ridley combined with robot parts). MarioGalaxy2433g5 21:08, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Temporary Suggestion As done on many other wikis that require explanation that the creators are not providing, someone could find a Metroid forum and place theories from forums (not me, I can't find any) to how Ridley became organic again. Darqlink51 01:13, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Geoform 187 I was going through the Metroid Prime logs, and I found one Space Pirate log that looks very interesting. It says Ridley is a codename for 'Geoform 187', a little about Meta Ridley, and that Meta-Ridley is the 'mainstay of security'. Does this mean Ridley wasn't the leader of the Space Pirates? Are there 186-plus some other huge scary guys like Ridley and Kraid?...and how come no one else noticed the scan?--1upD 02:15, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :We noticed the scan, it is just we never said anything. Darqlink51 clearly noticed it, he made a redirect for Ridley named Geoform 187. Also Kraid could have been one of the 186 before Ridley. Also Ridley's place as leader has been disputed ever since Prime came out. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 19:50, 24 February 2008 (UTC) I noticed it too,i wandered the same thing like Kraid,it keeps me wandering if theres like 187 of these things like him why cant they afford to lose him and always bring him back?I just think because with all the oppressive forces like the Galactic Federation and possibly the Ki-Hunters that they cant really afford to lose him,187 is not a big number even if they are huge and tough. Anyone ever thought that maybe the pirates did expirements to enhance creatures with mechanical parts, similar to what they did with phazon? Ridley could be the 187th expirement. The Exterminator 00:05, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Weird. "Geo" means "of the earth". The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:54, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Shady sources.... The biography for Ridley is highly detailed, and contains a very ample amount of information on Ridley's background. But I have played through every main Metroid game (excluding the final 10% of Corruption) to 100% completion, I've read the first 7 chapters of the E-Manga, and I had never even seen half of the information written there! Could someone please shed some light on the sources of this mysterious information? (Such as the mass extinction program against the "Space Dragons", and Ridley's mission to eradicate chozo inhabitants of Zebes, and so on & so fourth...) Armantula513 03:13, 28 June 2008 (UTC) 'Space Dragon Mass Elimination Program' Seriously agreeing with Armantula here. Where did most of Ridley's background come from? *It came from a secret inside informer at BSL. 0_o--1upD 18:02, 6 August 2008 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing the other day. This seems like guesswork/fanon. ChozoBoy 18:09, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :...thus it should be edited out somehow. -Gamok So, admins... Are we taking this out (Also on Space Dragon, which I'm not sure is a correct specie name), or are we going to contact the writer for a source first? This all seems very misleading, but I'd hate to remove important information on the off chance that this was from one of the few media I haven't read, like Samus and Joey. ChozoBoy 00:26, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :All that info is from www.metroidguide.com. I would know; I've read that article. what we need to do is ask nintendo to confirm or deny it. --DekutullaZM 15:59, 15 June 2009 (UTC) It's not true. There is a disclaimer at the bottom of the website saying: This website has no affiliation with Nintendo © . All information contained herein is purely fictional. It's non canon.--Tuckerscreator 17:38, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :I know that. I'm saying that's where the info comes from and that nintendo should tell us "yes, we agree with them, lets make it canon" or "no, that's nonsense, ignore them". --DekutullaZM 21:45, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Nintendo doesn't need to comment on fan sites. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :If Nintendo has made no comment regarding the canoncity of major works like the 2002 manga, then they're probably not going to speak about websites like this one. The site's own words should be enough.--Tuckerscreator 01:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) All right, I surrender. I was just saying that's where I originally saw this thing. If it's non-canon, then take it down. I give. --DekutullaZM 15:07, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Wait a minute, are you sure it was from this site? While the site does have a lot of speculation and fanon, such as on Ghor's bio, I saw nothing on Ridley's that said that the Federation exterminated his species.--Tuckerscreator 18:59, 16 June 2009 (UTC) What?? No! It was metroidguide.com that said that! Or... are you not beating the dead horse? Are you talking about something someone else said? X Mabye "Ridley X" Is related to ridley. EX: its his dad. Samusiscool2 00:33, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :This theory has already risen on Talk:Ridley-X. I think the player's default assumption is to think that it is really Ridley who was frozen, but when you think that you forget the possibility that it could be just another Space Dragon. Long Live the Squees! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 01:09, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Possible Based On... Seeing as I've heard that Metroid is based on the Alien series, I've noticed that some of Ridley's artwork/forms seem similar to the Xenomorph, with dragon-like body parts used for the head and wings. Does anyone else here notice a resemblance. If they do, I may add this to the trivia as a possible influence in his design. Dark Ridley 20:06, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, i'm starting to notice it too, his chest area has a clear rib cage showing, and the tail. However, the head is exluded, it is simply elongated because Pterodactyls have heads like that, after all he is based on them most. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:49, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Look at the original NES metroid... Ridley looked similar to the Xenomorph, His head was way bigger than the pterodactyls head.(Metroid101 02:31, January 15, 2010 (UTC)) Ridley's last name I herd his last name is Mc'Macintire and also can ridley speak english?- 22:54, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Ridley is scotish? Anyways give us a source on that name and he speaks jappaneese in the E-Manga which as been translated to english so yep. Metroidhunter32 01:10, 5 February 2009 (UTC) If you have IO on demand go on free on demand and go to lifeskool go to video games and select metroid- 15:20, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I didn't know Ridley had a last name. I never really thought of that. Where did you hear that? SA-X96 02:19, October 6, 2009 (UTC) His last name is probably some numbers, I doubt that his last name is Mc'Macintire, somebody was probably kidding you.--Captain Silver 07:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC)[[Captain Silver]] He wouldn't have a last name, due to Ridley most likely being a codename for his real subject name. I base this on the face that Meta Ridley was a codename for his real name, which was simply Geoform 187. -Serrix Cold, lifeless eyes? What exactly is that from? I don't think it's from any of the games..--Shard1697 03:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Dunno. I always remeber him as having rather inteligent eyes and in Metroid Prime it looks like his eyes are actually on fire. Metroidhunter32 15:59, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, all the pirates in Prime had flaming eyes. Hellkaiserryo12 16:37, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I believe this is what one would call artistic license, in the literary sense of the term. It is more of a literary tool meant to evoke feeling than it is necessarily the truth. Aside from that, I think that Ridley has quite a flamboyant pair of spectacles, not devoid of life in the slightest! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:43, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, in manga, ridley has sort of smart, intellectual eyes. In prime, they are powerful looking and in super metroid they are a softer version of prime's eyes. SA-X96 02:26, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Zebesian? In the original manual for Metroid, Ridley is said to be "the original Zebesian" which implied that his species was native to the planet before disappearing for unknown reasons. Could Ridley's species possibly be the Zebesians? The question is: Is the original Metroid manual still canon? One might point out that Metroid Zero Mission was supposed to recon it but its manual actually says nothing about Ridley not being a Zebesian, simply because he was barely mentioned and not even seen in the manual(Kraid held the bigger spotlight for the time being.) The Chozo have already been stated as not being native to Zebes. It seems pretty likely to me that Zebes was Ridley's homeworld, which is why he wanted the planet so much. User:Tuckerscreator 5:26 17 March 2009 Likely retconned. Peegai 11:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Other M has me thinking he might be Zebesian as well. At one point Samus finds an alien corpse on the Bottle Ship that looks a lot like Ridley which she says "looks like a Zebesian". The head and body structure do fit appearance wise only difference being it didn't appear to have wings as far as I could tell but given that it seems to have been "modified" at some point it's possible the wings were removed The Krypt Angel 23:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I think we may have too many pictures on this page. I think we may need a gallery.Dark Ridley 03:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) SSB http://mdb.classicgaming.gamespy.com/sb/sbshot_ridley.jpg Now stop that. Dazuro 01:40, 24 April 2009 (UTC) We've talked about this before. You cannot continue behaving like this here. Everyone is working together on this wiki and you won't get anything out of acting rude. Now if you don't cite your sources in or during the edit you can't expect anyone to believe it. The sprite is a lot less detailed than Super's and in the original posture, but if you feel strongly enough about it, then that is fine but if I see you treating other users the way you have been treating me then there will be a problem. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:11, 24 April 2009 (UTC) You can't be serious. The sprite used is the one straight out of SM, with the tail posed awkwardly. There is no question about that. M1's looks completely different. What, do you want me to start citing the fact that Samus has two legs? Anyone with eyes can see that, just as anyone with eyes can see which Ridley sprite is used. I shouldn't have to cite blatantly obvious things. Why exactly can I not behave like this? What is "behaving like this"? Making constructive, accurate edits to articles, and reverting mistakes made by an incompetent administrator? Funny, I've never heard of anyone objecting to fixing things before. I'll take note to be counter-productive like you in the future, though. Thanks for the tip. Also, you didn't give any citation at all beyond "this is true". Are you somehow exempt from your own rules just because of your rank? Dazuro 02:25, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Lower Jaw? In the 2D ones, he's weak everywhere in his body. In 3D, he's weak to the chest. Where did this "lower jaw" thing come from? Sure, you can stun him by shooting him in the mouth, but that has no specification to his lower jaw. Does he take more damage to his beak-bottom than anywhere else in any game? As far as I know, this is completely meaningless, but in an effort to appease the Wrath of Chozoboy, I'm asking here first. :3 Dazuro 18:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I'm sure it is likely related to Kraid's similar weak-point in that it may do more damage. An illustration in the SM guide depicts firing missiles and super missiles into his mouth, but does not elaboarate on this. Maybe examining some Speed Runs will shed some light. Also, don't be a jerk. If everyone else on every wiki can use a talk page before they amputate half an article, than so can you. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:01, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Cripes, I can't win. Even when I try to do as you say you bite my head off. -_- What's all that about Kraid? Does he take more damage to the lower jaw than the rest? You said "may do more damage", indicating that you don't mean Kraid's mouth in general, since no where else does any damage... As for "amputating": The point of a Wiki is that anyone can edit it. If an edit is in dispute, it gets discussed and fixed. If we have to okay every minute correction, what's the point of letting anyone but the admins edit anyway? "Hey I found a typo, is it okay if I fix it?" Unless it's something actually debatable, there's no point in debating it. Incidentally, this is debatable, and you'll note that I debated it. But as usual, people only notice when someone does something wrong, failing to ever realize "hey, he's trying". And then you call me a jerk. Dazuro 19:10, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I personally disagree with the "lower jaw is his weak point" idea. First of all, Ridley's weak point has generally been his chest, such as in Zero Mission, Prime, and Corruption. Before one points out his health dropping during the first battle on Norion, I would like them to notice a few things. Firsts, Ridley does not exhibit any major death signs after being defeated. I would argue that the battle is essentially one trying to push him to the bottom rather than hitting in a lethal location, kinda like a battle of tug-of-war, only backwards. Even after being defeated in that battle, he still clearly alive, just flailing about, because there is nowhere left for him to grab. As for shooting his mouth to stun in him in the Seed and at the Impact Crater, remember, if you shoot anyone in the mouth, it's going to hurt, but there it only served to stun him, not damage him. Ridley's weak spot is more likely his chest, which makes far more sense. User:Tuckerscreator 14:21 25 April 2009 Safe to Say? *''Next to nothing is known of his pre-military background (if in fact he even had any), but it is safe to say that he made his way up the ranks until finally he was bestowed the designation as leader of the Space Pirates in battle.'' I'm doubtful of this assertion for several reasons: 1. Ridley is a different species than all the other Pirates. I think that the other Space Pirates, even up to High Command itself, would give Ridley special attention the moment he arrived. 2. This is a fan guess, not just about Ridley's history but about Pirate society in general as well. 3. It also claims that there is some hints at his past e.i. "Next to nothing" when there is in fact none. So we need to fix this User:Tuckerscreator 22:22 08 May 2009 I found it more vague than fanon, but if you want to write a new opening, go ahead. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:58, 11 May 2009 (UTC) What do you think it should sound like, then? Any suggestions? User:Tuckerscreator 20:11 10 May 2009 Something representative of the character that introduces him to an audience that might not be familliar (or at least as familliar as we are) with Ridley. By the way is Ridley's gender ever given? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:29, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I believe Ridley is referred to as "he" on the Pirate lore for Meta-Ridley. But even if he isn't, his persona both in-game and out very much seem to reflect that of a male. User:Tuckerscreator 22:21 10 May 2009 :He is refered to as male several times, such as "a job he will take to" and such. As for his species, I dunno--his design in Prime is actually quite reminiscent of the Pirates there, albeit with wings and a tail. And the manga has implied several times that he's one of them by more than just affiliation--and after all, both Prime and the manga show that pirates have no qualms whatsoever with completely reconfiguring their bodies. Maybe he is a different species, but there's not enough evidence either way. Dazuro 05:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I've always just been under the impression that he is a heavily mutated space pirate from some experiment that not enough pirates survived for it to be cost effective to do again. Same thing with Kraid. Metroidhunter32 15:11, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Kraid strikes me as more Bryyonian than Urtragian-based. Dazuro 17:07, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I always thought of Ridley as a separate species but being amutated Pirate is a possibility I hadn't considered. Above this section, I had given my hypothesis over Ridley being a Zebesian but, so far, no one has responded. User:Tuckerscreator 12:19 11 May 2009 :While it is possible that Ridley was a mutated Space Pirate, the fact that he was also referred to as "Geoform 187" implies that Ridley is not, speciesially, a Space Pirate. He is a space pirate in terms of affiliation, however. Zero Mission artwork Since Zero Mission currently has the most up-to-date artwork of Ridley, shouldn't we use that for the main image rather than the Super Metroid artwork? Looking around the gallery, it doesn't look like it's been uploaded, but I can upload it if need be. -PeanutLord 22:49, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't Brawl's be the most recent, not to mention probably the best picture in general? Doesn't seem like we automatically go with 'most recent' like most wikis either. Though either way, if the ZM one isn't uploaded we need it for the gallery, so please do so. Any chance you have the other ZM artworks as well? I've never seen most of them outside of the Brawl stickers--no sites seem to have the stuff. We have a few minibosses and such on the wiki, but AFAIK we have no Ridley, no Kraid, no ZSS, no gunship... Dazuro 23:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I was more referring to his artwork in actual Metroid games...I dunno, it just makes more sense to me since that's the most up-to-date canonical version of his design (not including the Prime games, since they're Meta and Omega instead of just normal Ridley, or Other M, since we don't have any official artwork for it yet). I have most of the Zero Mission artwork, though, so I'll get to uploading that anyway. -PeanutLord 02:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Ridley: Name of the being or the species? I typically thought that Ridley was his name, but upon reading the details of meta ridley that came from the Nintendo site, which begins with "Meta Ridley is a genetically enhanced Ridley metaform...". The line seems to imply that the species is named Ridley. Any thoughts on this? Dark Ridley 19:52, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :That line never struck me as contradictory to the fact that Ridley is the name of the individual. By which he is referred to on multiple occasions anyway. Besides I wouldn't take much of what that site says as canon, if it even exists anymore. It used a horribly outdated image of Metroid Prime. Uncouth! SteveZombie 01:43, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Ridley, according to a metroid prime log, is a code name for geoform 187. SA-X96 02:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Article Pic Um, there's nothing wrong with the first infobox pic, but, can we please use something with a little more...awesomeness? --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 21:40, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Nominations? 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:57, September 18, 2009 (UTC) --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 19:15, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Won. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:04, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Ex-Ridley? Is it saft to say that ridey is dead, by the end of Fusion? I mean, ofcourse he'll appear in all the games before Fusion, and it won't really matter as long as no other game is released after fusion, but is he deceased? Assuming the frozen corpse is in fact ridley, obviously. The Rid-cicle collapsed, looking quite dead. (By the way, Ex-Ridley is a refrence to the Norwiegian blue parrot from Monty Python.) DoomZero 15:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :We can't assume he is. If (and only if) there are no more chronological sequels to Fusion, then we can say that. [[User:QueenSamus|'Queen']][[User talk:QueenSamus|'Sa']] 18:37, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::They couldn't possibly have killled Samus's nemesis. She has to kill him. Still, they have to explain that in a later game. Like the one coming out next year that takes place in that time period and has Ridley in it, in at least two parts of the game? 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:51, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Woah, close call there. If you had even mentioned the acronym of the game's title, this place would have huge amounts of messages. And anyways, ''that game takes place before Fusion. DoomZero 03:55, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I actually meant a game that takes place after Fusion. They should make one, along with another one after Corruption. ::Speaking of after Fusion... What happens to Samus's suit? Like, is she stuck with the Fusion suit forever, now that the Chozo are nowhere to be seen, and the scientists pretty much destroyed her power suit? DoomZero 21:58, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Remember how the Federation created data that mimicked her previous abilities perfectly? They could do the same thing with her Power Suit, but we're getting off subject. This should be about Ridley, not Samus' Suit. The Exterminator 22:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Yeah, you're right... But I don't have anything left to talk about... DoomZero 00:08, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I heard something once(maybe wikitroid)that the Manga states that Ridley is like Dark Samus and can survive being completely disintergrated because his dead cell/particles spread into the air and feed off other energy and he forms back together.General Q-Nek 01:27, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Close. He actually eats other organisms, with his mouth, to restore his lost body parts. Supposedly this is how he became Ridley again after the Prime series, all those mechanical parts helped in "rebuilding" his organic form. The Exterminator 01:30, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Development Room Where'd these pictures come from? I've seen them on both the Ridley, Kraid, and Chozo pages. What are they? --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 17:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Concept art from Zero Mission. Don't ask how you get it, I'm still waiting for the dang game to come in. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 18:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC) INVINCIBLE (not the Michael Jackson song) Ridley can absorb 'life energy' from other beings or at least regenerate. He never really dies truly, which is weird. Haha maybe he has Metroid DNA? TantrumDog 02:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC) TantrumDog :As I recall he reveals he consumes dead bodies or cells in some fashion. Many have taken this as meaning he outright eats them but looking at that little accident he was involved in at K-2L, I kinda doubt he was in any condition to do so. SteveZombie 22:50, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Undead much? Maybe he absorbs their matter and makes/rebuilts himself. TantrumDog 04:06, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Remember how he's referred to as a geoform, not bioform? This makes me think that Ridley might not be a normal creature and may not be carbon-based, explaining why he's such an abnormality of biology.Einsteinium99 02:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Citiation I'll post a youtube video of all the ridley remixes... I'm starting it now (Metroid101 18:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC)) Metroid manga If you zoom up on a small pic of Ridley before he tells Samus that he is going to kill her, it kind of looks like he's sorry to kill innocents. Anyone knows why? Brianb014 07:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, he goes around killing people and animals, then to have a child come to him fearless and trying to make friends. I guess he didnt have the heart to kill a kid standing up to him. Thats why he hesatated, saying "We dont have time for little girls." or something like that. Then when Virginia comes over he blasts her because she was scared. Hard to explain. (Metroid.pie 20:42, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) Maybe it was just a "Sarcastic" look? He does have a morbid sense of humor. Marx Wraith 03:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Metroid101 "CHILL OUT!"? I did not get angry at you. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I didn't get angry at you either, I was just using CAPS to replace italics. Metroid101 23:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) M101, in my opinion we ought to allow the category's inclusion. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Ridley Speaks In the E-Manga, it shows that Ridley is obviously able to speak. In the games, however, he cant or just dosent. Though the E-manga isnt true with nintendo directly, do you think he will talk in Other M, with the addition of full voice acting. I'd be cool if he did, i'd flip out, but if he didnt then I guess its not true. Any thoughts on this? (Metroid.pie 13:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC)) :Well he did "die" many times, that could possibly effect someones speech capabilities. And also this is a talk page, it is for discussing about the article its self and not the subject. If you are going to post something like this again, you should got to the Watercooler< Our forums. Metroid101 13:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh, well, um. Yeah, ok... What? (Metroid.pie 16:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC)) Let's not go there... I've removed the words "Like a wyvern" from the end of the second to last entry in the Trivia section. The reason being that the appearance of wyverns in itself is very much open for debate, and by that I mean there are a lot of different depictions of wyverns. Anyone remember the old Fox Kids show "Mystic Knights of Tir na Nog"? It featured some creatures called "wyverns" that were nothing more than torsos with wings, a head, and a tail that lobbed energy balls forward. Some depictions of wyverns feature two wings, two legs, and two stubby little T-Rex arms. Hell, whoever wrote that entry might as well have said "like a drake" or "like a male dragon" (I'm reasonably certain that it's universally agreed that all female western dragons have two wings, and and are quadrapedal). 06:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) predcon :* For one thing, I appreciate your edit because A) Wyverns aren't real (or so we think) and B) We don't know what they look like. But I concur with this statement "I'm reasonably certain that it's universally agreed that all female western dragons have two wings, and and are quadrapedal" ... Dragon's aren't real or have not had evidence of their existence ... Also, what you described as a "male" wyvern, is exactly what Ridley looked like in the original Metroid -_- And don't use the terms Male and Female when you're describing things that you act they are real but really that aren't or haven't yet been discovered by modern public xD Metroid101 04:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Species revisited So, I was rereading the manga, and at one point he, Gray and Mother get into a big argument over the nature of his species, lumping him together with the space pirates. "Are you stopping this humanoid charade? After all, this is your people's true nature. You've stolen from every race imaginable. In the end... beasts indulging in your own petty desires." "Beasts? We are..." Clearly, he's being counted as one of the pirates' race, shuzoku, whatever you want to call it. Now, add to this that he was called the original Zebesian, a term which now refers to the pirates. Beyond that, have a look at Ridley's model in Metroid Prime. His chest and limbs are nearly identical in structure and texture (under the armor) as the standard space pirates found in the game. We know the pirates are big on genetic modification and bioengineering, we know they have no qualms changing around their own race's builds and appearances (see the Body Acclimation Machine or whatever it's called)... He looks just like a pirate with wings, a tail and a different head on a long neck. He is referred to and refers to himself as one of their own. And he shares his title with the race's nickname. Is it really that much of a stretch? Also keep in mind that some of the mutated pirates in the manga demonstrate long beaks with reptillian heads... I don't know if it's solid enough to mention in the article as anything more than a trivia if that, but it's worth thinking about. Dazuro 03:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Upon further reading, Mother Brain explicitly says "this worthless species" while looking at Ridley, refers to his "puny race," then goes on to say she will "cradle the space pirates to sleep." Yeah, sounds like confirmation of his race to me. <_< Dazuro 04:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure we can rule him out being a direct species of Space Pirate now that we know that he starts out as a furry little white thing with a nasty appetite for anything that moves. Marx Wraith 22:01, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. Unless of course that's what all baby pirates look like, or then there's that crazy theory on Ridley's page about Ridley's DNA being mixed with the bunny's causing them to evolve from each other... Dazuro 22:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) uhhh....wow,behold the terror of the galaxy! The ravenous space bunnies! Marx Wraith 23:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Ridley's nature is mysterious, but I don't think he IS a space pirate (in biological terms), but definitly IS a space pirate. What I mean is, his case is similar to being adopted. Though I'm not saying that the pirates went down to the local space dragon shelter. 03:20, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Ridley in Other M Other M reveals a lot about how Ridley works as a species (and it doesn't seem to be very Space Pirate-y) so I figured I just mention this so you guys don't forget to add that. 02:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) So Ridley seriously starts out a tiny fuzzy thing....creepy.Marx Wraith 03:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I find it ironic and fitting. A fuzzy bird thing is WAY scarier than a baby dragon, suprisingly. What i don't like his final "classic" form in Other M. They messed up his head and gave him steroids. Land Shark7896 20:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC) He does look more like a crocodile with that mouth like it is and I was surprised to see how ridiculously muscular he got...mayhap they did pump something into him when he was "Little Birdie", apparently the Space Pirates are smarter when it comes to there being a rule against keeping test subjects as "pets" . Little creepy furry gremlin bird-thing,brrrrrrrr! Marx Wraith 21:02, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect Characterization. Early in the game Samus also meets "Little Birdie" but doesn't see it as a threat, so she leaves it alone. Later, she find it eating Kihunter nectar as it roars at her and finds the creature "disgusting" as it relied on the power of others (specifically it used her to kill the Kihunter nest). Nothing suggest that Samus found the "young Ridley" disgusting because it had to rely on the power of others. :Isn't that what she said? Also, its funny that she says that because Little Birdie is "pirating" off of her kill at a young age. It feigning death is also a technique that Ridley's used. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 23:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Ridley at the end of Other M At the end of Other M, after going back to re-explore, if you go to where his corpse was, it is no longer there. that should be in the article. something like: "when samus goes back to the bottle ship, she also notices ridley's corpse is gone" or something like that. (yeah, it sounds awful, but I know somebody else will have a better version)--SGP 01:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) The GF's stench is all over this one to be sure.....two words .....Metroid......Fusion.Marx Wraith 03:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Intelligence Would you stop going around implying anyone who disagrees with you is a moron? There is nothing "derp derp" about assuming they did something well within the bounds of scifi. It's been hinted that Ridley may have been cloned before like this by the various times his body flat-out disintegrated, and he CLEARLY has a specific vendetta against Samus, ignoring the 07th Platoon and staring her down roaring at her while she was clearly under duress, while he just instantly attacked/killed anyone else he fought. And she specifically refers to him as her long-standing nemesis. It just wouldn't have the same impact if he had a new brain. The fact is, Ridley's been killed and revived before, and he obviously kept his memories. There's absolutely no evidence besides "science says so" that it isn't the case here, and Metroid defies science all the damn time. We already said maybe, so there's no reason to remove it. If we flatout said "he remembers Samus and thus attacks her" you'd have a point. What we're doing is presenting both sides of the argument and letting the reader decide. Tl;dr: Stop forcing your opinions on the article. Present both sides evenly, which is what we were doing until you inserted yourself in as appointed guardian of magical fictional cloning science. Dazuro 02:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not calling you an idiot. I just don't think Ridley has dabbled in the dark arts of magic. Extraxi 03:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Wait, you think cloning is fictional? When did I say that? I said the Feds have access to scifi technology on top of their cloning. They upload deceased military personnel to computers and remake them as AI, after all. And wouldn't a real clone require a parent? They produced him out of thin air, so clearly their cloning > ours, unless they have a few spare Ridlettas hanging around. Dazuro 03:13, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :That has an astounding amount of nothing to do with cloning. :And no, they wouldn't, not when you can grow a uterus independant of a body (which, by the way, is around where we're up to in cloning). Would you prefer it if I didn't condescend and explained exactly how memories work? Extraxi 03:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : :.....No clue just no darn clue it DOES seem strange for Ridley to immediately have the gumption to tackle Samus to the ground and ignore everybody else if he didn't remember her. Oh and I honestly think Ridley has been cloned only in this game to be honest for a few simple facts; :One: In Metroid Prime it is stated that he survived the first battle with Samus at;eats long enough to be equipped with a half-cyborg body,therefore the battle at the end of the game would really only be the second battle samus ever fought with him. :Two; It is quite obvious he survived falling into the crater at the end of the battle but due to his wounds he would not make a comeback until Metroid Prime 3. :Three: He is NOT listed as being killed in leviathan battle :Four: Samus states herself that he was finished for good in Super Metroid and I'm pretty sure that Samus is sure of this as a fact considering his tenacity to always come back. Therefore after Super Metroid he could only come back as a clone because he Died for good on Zebes.Marx Wraith 03:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I believe Max Wraith has won the internet here. I originally thought he was just cloned after MP3, but I suppose he survived also, perhaps the Phazon disappearing cause him to revert to his original self? Who knows. Either way, so if this was the first time he was cloned, I believe people who say there's a supernatural element to this. If one is clone to a baby, one is supposed to not have memories, unless this was more than just simple cloning. I'm not gonna put assumptions here, but hatred is a strong factor for death to avoid and the hatred between him and Samus is bigger than life, so why should it be bound by mortality? -- 03:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It was definitely basic cloning, since they didn't even know it was Ridley. Even if they did, I don't think they'd want him to remember who he used to be. But the whole attacking Samus thing is just like the SA-X. It perceived a greater threat, and attacked the Omega Metroid. Which is why it only implies intelligence and cunning, not memory. Extraxi 04:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to point out that supernatural elements are no strangers to Metroid. Covens, Phantoon, Chozo Ghosts, Luminoth, Brryonians -- magic and reincarnation and spells and telepathy... It's not remotely unbelievable for Ridley to retain his memories. Dazuro 05:56, September 7, 2010 (UTC) My point exactly, though I suppose in the end that's just maybe an advanced form of science, who knows. That's why I respectively disagree with you Ex, in my opinion Ridley's showboating in this game was too personal with Samus for him to have a blank state in mind when he was cloned. 06:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Uh... Everything you said but reincarnation, magic, and spells don't ever happen in Metroid. The rest is not remotely related to magic. So unless you show proof he actually remembers Samus, and not that he's just a smart hunter (which is the only proof given that he remembers Samus which is already debunked, as well as him torturing Samus because he was already sadistic), then it should stay how it is. Extraxi 06:09, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the cloned Ridley actually remembers Samus. A cloned Baby Infant Metroid tried to ATTACK her, yet the original Baby was INHOSTILE. Unless the Fed's tampering made their minds mushy then... Shadowblade777 06:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to add to Shadow's point (because he made me realize this), that if the cloning method brought back memories (through its magic missile powers even though the GF had no actual memory data to implant), then the uprising would have happened long before Ridley was even cloned, as the Zebesians would be like 'What? You want us to be your weapons? No. We're going to kill you now. Have a nice day.' Extraxi 06:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Like I said, I believe Ridley's hate for Samus extends far beyond life itself. Also the way you describe the metaphysical and supernatural, Ex, is not what we're talking about here. I personally believe Ridley remembers Samus -- 06:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Look, the fact is, we do not know 100% whether he remembers or if he's just a smart hunter. Both sides have their supporters. You can't just go around undoing any edit that disagrees with your personal theory. We don't know which it is for sure, so we have to present both possibilities. Get over your ego trip. Also, as far as the infant goes, even the original infant didn't recognize Samus at first. It attacked her until she was nearly dead. Dazuro 06:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC)